Por el Hielo más Profundo
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: - El ser humano es el único ente viviente capaz de tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces...- murmuró otra vez y miró hacia arriba rogando que el amanecer llegara rápido...(KiriAsu)


_._

 _ **Por el Hielo más profundo**_

 _._

 _~Para Sakura Zala~_

 _._

* * *

\- Realmente no sé como llegamos a estas instancias...

El que dijo eso, con cierto resentimiento en la voz, era un muchacho enfurruñado vestido de negro, mientras veía con fastidio e irritación la cabeza pelirroja que descansaba comodamente sobre su hombro, cuyo largo cabello de fuego caía cubriendo su brazo inmóvil.

Alzó la vista de ella, centrándola en los altos muros blancos que los circundaban, y en el gélido ambiente que los acompañaba. Intentó moverse apenas para que la carga durmiente que usaba su hombro de almohada no se despertara de súbito. Al contrario, pareció que los poderosos reflejos de la subcomandante actuaron por ella, y en sueños se apegó más al pobre espadachín, dándose hasta la libertad de cruzar su pierna herida sobre las de él buscando seguramente una posición más cómoda. Y seguramente ya se sentía mejor a juzgar por la forma en la que se apegó a su lado sin problemas.

Kirito la sintió moverse y apretó los ojos infringiéndose autocontrol y paciencia. Paciencia sobre todo para seguir soportando una situación que había encrespado sus nervios desde que comenzó.

\- El ser humano es el único ente viviente capaz de tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces...- murmuró otra vez y miró hacia arriba rogando que el amanecer llegara rápido.

* * *

 _Doce horas antes._

 _Aincrad, Piso 50, 14 de septiembre de 2024~_

 _._

 _'Dónde estas?'_

El mensaje se habia repetido hasta el cansancio. Luego de ver en su bandeja de entrada tenía como veinte de ellos, todos del mismo destinatario. Por eso no se había molestado en responder. Sin embargo el último removió alguna espina de fastidio viendo que la cadena de mensajes había arrancado temprano, y notando que ya estaba atardeciendo se dedicó a contestar con una única frase.

 _'Estoy llegando a casa'_

Lo cual era cierto considerando que caminaba entre en el mercado del piso 50 donde quedaba la habitación que Agil le habia facilitado. Esquivó a los mercaderes que le saltaban al paso ofreciéndole sus mercancías y siguió el conocido camino hasta la tienda de su amigo.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras- sonó una brusca voz nasal detrás de él.

Se volvió con fastidio mirando sobre su hombro; la pequeña muchacha de aspecto extraño, cabello rubio y curiosas marcas en las mejillas estiró la esquina de sus labios en una sonrisa gatuna. La ignoró e hizo ademán de entrar al negocio, cuando la chica lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¡Ki-bouu! ¡NO me ignores!- exclamó con acento ofendido -¡Llevo todo el día montando guardia y esperando por ti!

El muchacho resopló y volvió a darle la espalda.

\- ¡Ki-Bouu...!

\- Bien ¿que quieres?- se giró a verla con cansancio -Has llenado mi buzón de mensajes, pesada...

\- Bien ¡lo siento!- exclamó risueña y se le acercó intentando sonreír pese a que sus ojos lucían algo preocupados -Sabes que no te escribiría sino fuera importante.

\- A veces lo haces solo porque eres insoportable.

\- ¡Hey!- le golpeo el hombro juguetona, y se quitó la capucha de la cabeza revelando su corto cabello rubio.

\- ¿Entonces?- prosiguió el muchacho con acento cansado.

\- Necesito tu ayuda, Ki-Bou... e-en realidad... una amiga necesita tu ayuda...

\- ¿Cómo?

Argo rió con obvio nerviosismo, jugueteó con sus dedos índices antes de enfrentarlo de lleno con sus húmedos ojos marrones -¡Ki-Bou creo que... cometí un error...!

\- Pues arréglalo.

\- ¡N-No puedo...!

\- Pues es tu problema- hizo ademán de darle la espalda.

\- Se trata de A-chan- dijo simplemente.

Como supuso, el muchacho se detuvo en su marcha aunque no se volvió -¿Qué hay con ella?

Argo se le acercó a cortos pasos. Cuando habló su voz sonó contrita y avergonzada -Le vendí cierto tipo de información, y...

\- ¿Qué tipo de información?

\- B-Bueno... A-Chan quería un buen lugar donde conseguir material raro para forjar una espada y...

\- ¿Y?

\- R-Recordé que me dijiste que en el piso 58...

\- ¿La mandaste ahí?

\- E-Eh no... A-Chan malinterpretó todo y se fue a inspeccionar la West Mountain del piso 55, y... y...

\- ¿Y?- aventuró perdiendo la paciencia ante tanto misterio.

\- ¡Q-Que no sé que pasó con ella...! ¡Traté de rastrearla con el mapa, pero me dice paradero desconocido y...!

\- ¿Sabes que el calabozo de ese piso posee una área anti-cristales, verdad?

\- E-Etto...

Kirito frunció el ceño y aspiró el aire lentamente por la nariz - ¿A que hora fue todo esto?

\- E-En la mañana...

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- ¡Ki-Bou lo siento! ¡En verdad no era mi intención que esto pasara!- exclamó decepcionada consigo misma -Yo trataba de ayudar a A-chan, pero... pero... ¡ella hizo lo contrario a lo que le dije...! ¡Ni siquiera dejó que la acompañe!

\- Espera... ¿estas diciendo que se fue a un calabozo de área anti-cristales sola? ¿Sin ningún miembro de su gremio?

-... es que hizo lo posible para alejarse de Kuradeel, e irse sola... yo no pensé que...

\- ¡No pensaste! ¡No pensaste que la enviabas a una trampa!

\- ¡Pues por eso estaba esperándote aquí! ¡Para que vayas a buscarla...!- exclamó empuñando las manos con nerviosismo -Tú que ya conoces y sabes como entrar y salir de ese calabozo...

\- Allí vive el dragón blanco, y su guarida es una especie de trampa mortal...- masculló recordando el episodio que vivió junto a la herrera en aquel dichoso lugar- ¿Cómo pudiste Argo? ¡Te dije que era peligroso, con mucha suerte Liz y yo logramos salir con vida de ese trampa...!

\- ¡Lo olvidé! y además... ¡No creí que te tardaras tanto en volver!

\- Soy un solo player, la responsabilidad de cazar y subir de nivel recae sobre mí. No puedo darme el lujo de no efectuar mis actividades diarias...

La muchacha abrió grandes sus ojos castaños, pareció pensar lo que el espadachín le dijo y se mordió el labio con culpa -Lamento haberte molestado Ki-Bou. Iré a a Grandzam y le comunicaré el problema al comandante Heathcliff para que él...

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Y que la regañen por semejante tontería?- intervino rápidamente frunciendo ambas cejas.

\- Pero es que... creí que no irías.

\- Nunca dije que _no_ iría- la cortó de la misma forma. Suspiró otra vez cerrando los ojos como imponiéndose autocontrol -¡Agil!- llamó a su amigo, girándose hacia la entrada de la tienda.

El imponente hombre apareció tiempo después sonriendo tranquilamente. Alzó la mano en un saludo a la informante a quien conocía desde el principio del juego.

\- ¿Has oído?- le preguntó el espadachín meneando la cabeza.

\- Sí. Ve a ayudar a Asuna.

\- ¡No me refería a eso!- murmuró entre dientes -Sino ¿has oído lo que hizo?

\- Cualquiera puede equivocarse, Kirito.

\- ¿Porque no me avisaste antes?

\- ¿ _Porqué_? ¿Te escuchas?- la cara decepcionada de Argo de pronto adquirió un leve grado de furia -¡Te estuve mandando mensajes desde la mañana...! ¡Estoy terriblemente preocupada por A-Chan!- su voz bajó unos cuantos decibles -Hace más de 5 horas que su paradero no aparece en el mapa...

\- Tranquila- Agil se acercó a la muchacha y le revolvió el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña. Se volvió a su amigo cuyos ojos grises se habían ensombrecido -Ve Kirito, no te preocupes.

El joven asintió imperceptiblemente. Tomó el cristal de salto de su bolsa y dijo casi silenciosamente -Piso 55 Grandzam.

Y en menos de un segundo su figura desapareció en un mar de luces que se lo tragó.

* * *

El viento era demasiado potente cuando empezó a caminar por la ladera rocosa y cubierta de nieve. La temperatura era baja, y pese a que llevaba su grueso abrigo del piel negra, el viento gélido traspasaba el genero y le escarnecía la piel. En un momento tuvo que llevarse el brazo a la frente y cubrirse los ojos, las correntadas de agua y hielo eran terribles e impedían que viera el camino que tenía por delante.

Caminó por el sendero recortado, ignorando como sus pies se hundían en la nieve. Realmente el clima se sentía peor de lo que recordaba de aquella vez junto a Liz, pese a que del hecho no habían transcurrido más de dos o tres meses. Siguió cuesta arriba luchando con la ventisca que persistía en enviarlo para atrás, del cielo gris caían infinitos copos de nieve y cubrían de blanco todo lo que su mirada abarcaba. El aire era tan gélido que sentía que sus pulmones ardían al recibirlo, y los hilos de vapor que escapaban de sus labios hablaban de un incipiente cansancio.

Claro habia regresado de cazar y de subir de nivel, y ni siquiera había descansado. Las presiones del día estaban finalmente haciendo mella en el ánimo del joven espadachín. Se detuvo un segundo apoyándose contra una enorme roca. Se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y revisó rápidamente los alrededores; todo era blanco y frío. Un mundo de nieve y hielo. Abrió su inventario y seleccionó una poción para fortalecer su HP, la bebió sintiéndose mejor de inmediato. Buscó en su menú si aparecía algún dato de la desaparecida subcomandante, pero nada. Su paradero no figuraba en ningún lado y repentinamente temió lo peor.

Pero haciendo alarde de su conocido método de sobreponerse, y recordando su mente fría y calculadora, se ordenó serenarse y recomenzar el camino. Aun faltaba un buen trecho para llegar donde el mítico dragón plateado por lo que necesitaba de sus cinco sentidos despiertos y en completo orden. Se ajustó el abrigo, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y volvió a ponerse en marcha ignorando el peligroso suelo agreste que se extendía bajo sus pies.

Anduvo dos cuartos de hora, hasta que entró en esa zona alta, llena de piedras filosas y recortadas que protegían la entrada a la cueva. No habia viento allí, pero la nieve seguía cayendo sin misericordia. Entró por la primer columna de rocas con cautela, más allá de eso Kirito sabía que se erigían los cristales transparentes en todo su esplendor, y por ende el dragón plateado habría de estar cerca. Tal y como la primera vez que estuvo allí, no pudo dejar de admirarse de aquel gélido espectáculo; los cristales alargados y transparentes como vidrio, profundamente filosos creciendo aquí y allá como un eterno bosque blanco.

Hasta el suelo parecía de cristal, o tal ves era solo el hielo, pero sus botas crujían conforme se acercaba al centro de todo. Entonces se detuvo abruptamente y su mano fue a tomar la espada que llevaba escondida entre su ropa. Había percibido cierta clase de movimiento allí adelante, gracias a su habilidad de rastreo podía saber ese detalle y más... ¡Como esos pequeños _throwing picks_! que llegaron volando desde el frente y se clavaron prolijamente en el ruedo de su abrigo uniéndolo al muro rocoso que se erigía a su costado.

\- ¿Quién eres?- la voz femenina se alzó conocida y demandante.

Kirito alzó la vista y la reconoció. Allí a casi metro y medio de distancia. Su uniforme blanco y carmesí, aunque a pesar de la nieve no la veía bien, adivinaba su figura tambaleante.

Hacía frío, mucho frío.

\- Tienes buena puntería- bromeó él quitando los clavos de la prenda y examinándolos con profundo interés. Eran cinco -Aunque curiosa manera de agradecer tienes a quien viene a rescatarte...

Se quitó la capucha al decir aquello revelando su rostro aliviado y feliz de haberla encontrado.

\- K-Kirito...

Empero Asuna alcanzó a pronunciar su nombre y dar algunos pasos en su dirección, cuando se desplomó de golpe sobre la nieve.

Se habia desmayado de agotamiento, su HP casi llegaba a rojo.

* * *

Maldijo entre dientes la situación.

Bueno se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito maldecir siempre que las cosas le fueran mal.

Su barra de vida, luego de que le hubo dado la poción sanadora había vuelto a ponerse verde, para su alivio. Su respiración era rápida y trabajosa, y toda ella se sentía _muy_ fría. Tanto que resultaba alarmante si uno no veía su HP. Su abrigo -su propio abrigo negro que ahora reposaba en sus hombros- no parecía suficiente para hacerla entrar en calor. Sus mejillas pálidas casi rimaban con el mundo blanco que los rodeaba, y sus labios tenían un alarmante color violeta... seguramente debido a todo el tiempo que se expuso a las inclemencias del clima sin usar un abrigo adecuado.

Diablos... ¿A quién se le ocurría salir de _excursión_ sin una vestimenta acorde?

Volvió a maldecir audiblemente. Los últimos trazos del día se pintaban en ese cielo gris y furioso que no cesaba de hacer llover nieve, y según sus cálculos era peligroso continuar allí si la noche caía. Sin pensarlo más de la cuenta alzó el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha y lo puso sobre su hombro, dispuesto a volver por donde había venido. Pero no dio más de dos o tres pasos cuando sintió un golpe a un lado de su cuello y luego aquella voz demandante le siseó en el oído.

\- Suéltame.

\- Como gustes- murmuró en igual tono, y abriendo los brazos la dejó caer pomposamente sobre la nieve.

Ella soltó un jadeo y velozmente se sentó sobre su trasero adolorido, hizo un puchero cerrando avergonzada sus largas piernas que encima se enterraron en el gélido terreno.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Argo me dijo lo que pasó- la miró burlón -Venir aquí sola, sin escolta ni abrigo apropiado ¿en serio?

Eso hizo que la muchacha pegara un salto, notó que sus mejillas se encendieron de rabia y alzando la barbilla en ese gesto altivo tan suyo agregó a regañadientes -No soy una novata, y por supuesto que traje equipamiento solo...

\- ¿Solo?

\- Se destruyó cuando luché contra ese enorme dragón...

Eso hizo que el muchacho se acercara a ella a paso veloz y tomándola del brazo la puso de pie de un tirón, inclinó su rostro sobre el femenino notando la intensidad en esos ojos ámbar -¿Qué tu qué?

\- ¿Crees que eres el único que puede venir aquí y salir sin un rasguño?

\- No es eso. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba Argo al no poder localizarte en el mapa?

\- ¿Y tú?- lo miró fijo.

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¿También estabas preocupado?

\- Eso no tiene importancia- se alejó soltándola -No quieres que te traten como una novata, no actúes como tal.

La muchacha echó su largo cabello mandarina tras su hombro y de un impulso se quitó el grueso abrigo negro y se lo arrojó a la cara -¡No lo necesito!

Él contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse, y no echarle en cara su actitud infantil.

\- Hace frío- señaló lo obvio.

\- Estoy bien- se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que le temblara. Se cruzó de brazos y pasó de él ignorando el calambre en sus piernas, producto del cansancio mal curado y del gélido viento que traspasaba su piel cual miles de alfileres.

El joven espadachín volvió a maldecir entre dientes, se colocó el abrigo y la siguió notando como su figura frágil se tambaleaba, aunque la muy orgullosa no lo reconocería nunca.

\- ¿Tienes idea a donde vamos?- le preguntó.

\- Según creo, pasando esas montañas- señaló un grupo imponente que se veía a lo lejos gracias a la ya escasa luz -Podremos usar un cristal de transportación.

\- ¿Hacia allí ibas cuando te encontré?

\- Si- asintió y se abrazó a si misma.

\- No hubieras llegado muy lejos si no aparecía en ese instante- le dijo para molestarla.

Asuna lo observó de soslayo, sus mejillas muy pálidas -Gracias. Por venir.

Kirito no respondió. Se quitó el abrigo y la abrazó con él rodeando sus hombros pequeños con más fuerza de la necesaria -No te lo quites- le dijo contra su oído.

Se quedaron así varios segundos, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la joven subcomandante se estremecía casi imperceptiblemente, aunque ahora ya no a causa del frío. Y capaz Kirito se hubiera animado a acercarla un poco más a su pecho, si en ese momento un aullido animal no se hubiera oído alertándolos de lo que habría de suceder. El imponente dragón plateado apareció ante ambos, tan magnifico e imponente como Kirito recordaba, batiendo sus alas con majestuosidad para luego abrir la boca graznando enfadado ante los dos intrusos, y gestar esa bola de energía que mandaría sobre ambos, si estos no se movían del centro.

Él actuó contra reloj, como siempre, empujó a la muchacha hacia un lado y sacando su hermosa Elucidator frenó el rayo de hielo con facilidad. En verdad no deseaba derrotar al dragón solo entretenerlo un rato hasta que Asuna pudiera esconderse. Pero antes de que pudiera ordenarle eso, escuchó el grito de guerra de la pelirroja, y luego descubrió su silueta impoluta subiendo con maestría por el lado derecho de la criatura, y dando un hermoso salto en el aire, le clavó la punta de su estoque en su ojo izquierdo. Como era de esperarse, el dragón chilló de dolor y se movió en todas direcciones, ocasionando que la chica perdiera estabilidad y fuera lanzada por los aires.

Pero el espadachín viendo lo que Asuna había hecho, siguió su ejemplo y terminó por enceguecer al pobre dragón, quien enfurecido arremetió contra todo lo que lo rodeaba dando coces y graznidos de dolor, moviendo sus alas y arrasando con su cola todo lo que había a su alrededor... ellos dos incluidos.

Mandándolos a volar sin misericordia.

Oyó el grito horrorizado de Asuna, y así como hizo con Liz se lanzó en su busca y abrazándola con fuerza la atrajo a su pecho, resguardándola de las correntadas con su cuerpo.

\- Tranquila...- le susurró contra el oído, empero ella seguía gimiendo levemente ocultando su cara en el pecho de él.

Aterrizó dentro de aquel conocido agujero, sintiendo más fuerte la sensación de deja vu. Dos veces en el mismo lugar. Dos veces encerrado con una chica. Aunque esta vez... Kirito volteó a ver a la muchacha que custodiaba celosamente entre sus brazos, ella ya no había proferido palabra una vez aterrizaron ahí, aunque se estremecía quedo. Esta vez era diferente. Ella era diferente y familiar al mismo tiempo. Y de alguna manera le emocionaba que fuera esa hermosa pelirroja con quien se hallara atrapado. La noche, quien había caído en toda su gloria sobre el frío escenario, desplegaba los rayos color plata de la luna, alertándolos del lugar en el que se encontraban.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó en un hilo de voz, y se dio cuenta que había enredado los dedos en esa maravillosa -pero fría- mata de cabello anaranjado, al sujetar su hombro con cuidado.

\- No...- fue el gemido suave que salió de sus labios fruncidos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- M-Mi tobillo... creo que me esguincé el tobillo, Kirito-Kun... cuando el dragón me expulsó de su lomo creo que... ay...

El joven espadachín miró hacia abajo con cautela, notando con la difusa luz que el miembro inferior derecho de la muchacha se hallaba en una posición que no era natural.

\- Asuna...- tragó con preocupación -Eso no se ve bien.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo?

\- Te va a doler.

\- No más que ahora.

\- Podemos esperar hasta que el efecto negativo se pas...

\- No. Por favor, hazlo- lo interrumpió.

Kirito advirtió la determinación en esos ojos color miel. Sin darse cuenta sentó a la muchacha con cuidado, extendiendo la cola de su abrigo para que sus largas piernas no hicieran contacto con la nieve, y se inclinó hacia donde sus pies se encontraban hundidos en la materia blanca y esponjosa.

\- ¿Puedes quitarte el zapato?

Asuna asintió en silencio, alzó la mano en el aire invocando la ventana holográfica y buscando la sección de equipamiento, seleccionó su botín y este mágicamente desapareció.

\- ¿Te duele?- tomó el pequeño pie en sus manos con sumo cuidado sintiendo su piel fría bajo la media.

\- Solo siento entumecimiento...- soltó un jadeo al advertir los tibios, pero firmes, dedos del muchacho palpando el largo de su pierna.

\- ¿Te duele? -reiteró advirtiendo su rostro y el pequeño sobresalto que hizo presa de ella al palpar el pequeño bulto que sobresalía de donde debía estar su tendón de Aquiles. La hinchazón era leve, pero palpable al tacto de sus manos.

Ella soltó un respingo cuando le tocó el talón con suavidad.

\- Un esguince de segundo grado...- murmuró Kirito para si. Alzó la vista hacia ella, y la nombró con suavidad -Asuna...

Empero cuando ella encontró sus ojos grises en esa penumbra, él hizo el movimiento pertinente, y sosteniendo con firmeza su pie, lo jaló con un tirón seco. El grito de dolor que pegó la pobre muchacha fue suficiente para que se sintiera profundamente culpable por toda la eternidad. Sobretodo porque Asuna se derrumbó sobre su lado derecho llevándose los puños a la boca para acallar sus sollozos insonoros.

\- ¡Lo siento...!- exclamó con voz suave y resuelta aproximándose a su lado y viendo el brillo de dos lágrimas detenidas en el inicio de sus pestañas.

\- E-Está bien...- le susurró intentando hablar con voz normal pese a los espasmos que la recorrían, se limpió los ojos abochornada -Hiciste lo correcto, no te preocupes.

Él no se sintió contento con eso, y abriendo su menú seleccionó una conocida poción -Bebe.

\- No es necesario.

\- Insisto, bebe. Te sentirás mejor- se la ofreció con tanta insistencia que la muchacha la aceptó riendo levemente.

Tomó la delgada botella y vació el contenido en su garganta, sintiendo el sabor dulce y tibio que se deslizó hasta su estómago -Gracias, ahora solo necesito reposar un momento.

Sin embargo Kirito en vez de cerrar su menú, continuó con este abierto mientras decía en voz baja- Tengo todo lo necesario para pasar la noche aquí, desde sacos de dormir hasta una pequeña lámpara de aceite.

\- ¿Pasar la noche aquí?- sus mejillas pálidas pronto se encendieron, evitó mirarlo -No podemos usar un cristal...

\- Los cristales de salto no funcionan en este lugar- le dijo secamente interrumpiéndola. Luego su mirada se oscureció -Pero tranquila, no voy a comerte.

\- No es eso Kirito-Kun...- se mordió el labio decepcionada consigo - Es que hace más de 7 horas que estoy desaparecida y... el comandante Heathcliff no estará para nada feliz cuando se entere...

\- Argo ya lo habrá puesto sobre aviso- prosiguió buscando en su menú lo antes mencionado -Ni modo.

\- No es necesario Kirito-Kun, en verdad- le sonrió con una hermosa mueca de agradecimiento poniendo sus manos sobre la de él frenando así su acción -Sólo esperemos hasta que mi tobillo se restablezca y podremos partir.

Él asintió a regañadientes, y guardando su menú, se arrastró sobre la nieve hasta que su espalda chocó con el imponente paredón rocoso. Apoyó la cabeza contra este, golpeándose bajito una o dos veces, hasta que advirtió movimientos a su lado y descubrió que Asuna había imitado sus movimientos. La sorpresa vino después cuando la muchacha se apegó a su costado izquierdo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, extendiendo sobre ambos su grueso abrigo negro.

\- Gracias...- susurró ella con un hilo de voz antes de caer en un profundo y necesario letargo.

Kirito la miró con recelo, rogando internamente que Asuna no fuera capaz de advertir la forma desenfrenada en la que latía su corazón por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca.

Oyó que su respiración era suave y ligera, y supo que la muy orgullosa se había quedado dormida. Le tocó con suavidad la cabeza, perdiendo los dedos en su largo cabello anaranjado y susurró respondiendo la pregunta que Asuna le había hecho mucho -mucho- tiempo atrás, y que él porfiadamente se negó a responder.

\- Por supuesto que me preocupé por ti, baka. Todos los días me preocupo por ti.

* * *

Y eso los remitía al momento actual dentro de la cueva.

Bueno, no tan actual habían pasado más de cinco horas desde entonces.

Según el visor, Kirito podía ver la hora con alarmante nitidez, este marcaba que iban siendo cerca de las 5 am. El frío era crudo y doloroso, aunque él no podía decir que lo estaba sufriendo; el lado que Asuna aún usaba como colchón-almohada se sentía tibio y suave. Obviamente ella no sentía incomodidad, el joven espadachín en algún momento de la vigilia y mientras se encontraba dentro de ese extraño sopor entre el sueño y la conciencia, habia enlazado el brazo derecho a su cintura con la excusa de que durmiera más cómoda y, por supuesto, no sufriera las inclemencias del clima.

La pierna herida de ella abrazaba la suya con vergonzosa confianza, no quiso saber en que momento de la noche había sucedido eso. Lo último que recordaba era que Asuna se hubo acomodado contra él pero en un movimiento casual, y hasta natural. Al parecer en algún momento de la madrugada el cansancio pudo con Kirito tambien, pues ambos se durmieron e inconscientemente buscaron el calor del otro en un claro gesto de supervivencia.

Aunque ya iba siendo hora de despertar y emprender el camino de regreso.

Se movió ligeramente, y le palmeó suave la espalda con la mano que le sujetaba la cintura -Asuna, es hora de irnos...

La nombrada se movió apenas, pero solo para acomodarse y acurrucarse contra él. Casi se hallaba sentada en su regazo, sus manos se movieron por voluntad propia y las deslizó por el pecho masculino como si se tratara de su almohada, movió la cara a la par, de modo que su nariz le rozó la garganta. Entonces emitió un suspiro de satisfacción.

\- ¿A-Asuna...?- insistió con voz inestable palmeándole el hombro y logrando que ella siguiera acurrucándose contra él -Asuna, ya hemos descansado lo suficiente tenemos que irnos...

La muchacha reaccionó a ese llamado, soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos desorientada al ver que no reconocía donde estaba recostada. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con esos grandes y profundos ojos grises, seguidos de un rostro completamente rojo, aunque legible en esa penumbra.

\- ¿Kirito-Kun?- aventuró extrañada y muy sorprendida de verlo junto a ella.

\- C-Creo que ya es hora de irnos...- prosiguió el muchacho muy sonrojado.

\- ¿Irnos?- su pregunta elevó un delgado hilo de vapor que chocó contra los labios de él. De pronto se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaban en una situación que a Asuna le parecía completamente irreal.

\- D-De aquí, de la cueva...- la voz masculina fue un simple susurro y al igual que ella, el hilo de vapor al hablar se disolvió contra sus propios labios entreabiertos.

Y en algún momento Asuna sintió que sus pestañas vibraban e inconscientemente alzaba la cabeza y...

 _\- ¡TÓRTOLOS...! ¿PUEDEN OÍRME? ¡YOOO...!_

 _\- Yo creo que si pueden oírte sin necesidad de gritar, Argo..._

 _\- No importa Agil... ¡TÓRTOLOS!_

 _\- No grites, no queremos que el dragón nos descubra..._

El grito de la informante hizo que amos cayeran en cuenta de lo que ocurría... o de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir si la voz nasal no los interrumpía tan oportunamente. Asuna se puso de pie en un santiamén olvidando su pie lastimado, corriendo hacia el centro de la escena donde la luz plateada de la luna podía iluminarla.

\- ¡Argo-chan estamos aquí abajo!

 _\- ¿Y qué hacen ahí abajo ah? ¿Buscaban intimidad o qué?_

 _\- No es momento de hacer ese tipo de bromas, baka._

\- ¡Te estoy oyendo aprovechada!- Kirito se ubicó a la lado de Asuna, le colocó su abrigo sobre los hombros e hizo bocina con sus manos -Díganme que han venido a sacarnos de aquí.

\- _Noo, solo hemos venido de paseo hasta este lado del castillo... ¡Por supuesto que vinimos por ustedes! ¡De hecho todo el escuadrón de Asuna-Sama ha venido a rescatarla...!_

\- Oh, por favor dime que eso no es cierto...- gimió la nombrada cubriéndose el rostro avergonzado con las manos. A su lado el joven espadachín soltó una risita.

 _\- Les tiraré una cuerda, e iremos por turno. Primero sacaremos a Asuna..._ \- la voz autoritaria de Agil volvió a decir con aire resuelto.

\- Muy bien.

\- ¿Es mentira que mi gremio entero está aquí, verdad?

 _\- Creeme hice todo lo posible para que Argo mantenga la boca cerrada. Ahí va la cuerda, Asuna cíñela con fuerza a tu cintura. Kirito ayúdale de ser necesario..._

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con incomodidad cuando el grueso cordón trenzado se interpuso entre los dos. Pero ignorando los hechos anteriores, volvieron a colaborar conjuntamente hasta que el cable se encontró bien ceñido a la cintura de la chica. Empero cuando el primer jalón la levantó algunos centímetros del suelo, Asuna se dio cuenta que no había soltado la mano de Kirito en ningún momento.

* * *

\- ¿Cenicienta?- Argo bromeó con su característico sentido del humor, señalando el pie derecho desnudo de la pelirroja -¿Encontraste a tu príncipe azul... o a tu príncipe negro en todo caso...?

\- No molestes- Asuna la ignoró volviendo a calzar su zapato olvidado -Me esguincé el pie por culpa de ese maldito dragón.

\- ¿Entonces conseguiste el cristal?

\- Por supuesto.

Kirito alzó la cabeza al oírla, en ningún momento la había visto recolectando el famoso material ¿Quizás había conseguido otro igual de raro?

Un débil sol invernal se vislumbraba desparramando sus trazos anaranjados en el cielo. Los cuatro amigos se detuvieron un momento a admirar el amanecer desde la ladera de la montaña por la que transitaban. El suave fulgor los bañó con sus apenas tibios rayos, y a la par todos suspiraron -felices- de hallarse con vida luego de casi año y medio de estar encerrados dentro de aquel gran castillo. Fue un pensamiento general, pese a que ninguno lo expuso en palabras.

\- Entonces Asuna ¿planeas vender lo que obtuviste?- Agil se acercó a la muchacha con su típico acento de mercader dejando al otro par que caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ellos.

El joven espadachín no quitaba la vista de la pelirroja cabeza que iba varios pasos adelante, pese a que su blonda acompañante lo veía con una sonrisa secreta y pícara.

\- ¿Qué?- masculló sin verla.

\- Oh, nada. Solo me pregunto si era tan necesario estar a solas con A-Chan al punto de perderte con ella dentro de un agujero profundo e inhóspito...- soltó una risilla malintencionada -Toda una _gélida_ noche a solas con una linda chica... además el rostro de A-Chan estaba muy rojo cuando la sacamos de ahí... ¿Que estaban haciendo?

El muchacho sintió que el rubor incendiaba sus mejillas, sentimiento al cual no estaba muy acostumbrado a experimentar, y apretando los dientes empujó a la pequeña informante hacia un lado del camino hasta que ésta cayó sentada sobre la nieve -¡Baka...!

Los otros dos se volvieron al oír las risotadas divertidas de Argo mientras intentaba levantarse. Sin embargo Kirito empujó a Agil con su hombro y sacando el cristal de su bolsa exclamó ignorando a todos -Piso 50, Algade.

Al instante el conocido mar de luces engulló su figura hasta que desapareció.

Asuna miró a Argo con interrogación, pese a que esta no dejaba de reír animosamente.

\- No pasa nada A-Chan. Es solo que creo que Ki-Bou acaba de descubrir algo, y no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que se decida hacer algo al respecto.

La pelirroja la siguió mirando con curiosidad, obviamente no entendiendo palabra, suspiró cansadamente y de igual forma tomó su cristal de salto. Miró a sus dos amigos y les agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

\- Gracias por venir a rescatarme.

Estos asintieron levantando el pulgar como toda señal de amistad.

Luego sujetando la piedra en sus manos, Asuna dio el comando deseado que la llevaría al abrigo familiar de su hogar. Pronto el mar de luces multicolores la rodeó a ella también hasta que su fascinante figura se disolvió en la nada.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Bueno... Por cierto ese era el fin! Siempre me olvido de ponerle fin a mis historias xD como que no me gusta escribir FIN al pie de las mismas xD_

 _Como decía el titulo allá arriba, esto esta dedicado a la linda señorita Sakura Zala en honor a su cumples, y además para contentarla un poquito luego de tanta tragedia (nuestra) hacia ella._

 _¡Espero te levante el ánimo Saku-sama ^^!_

 _No tengo mucho que decir... mi internet se fue mientras estaba escribiendo esto y tuve que reescribir una escena dos o tres veces... espero que igual todo se haya entendido._

 _No se si puede haber esguinces en SAO, yo puse que sí... (no me maten por mis manotazos de ahogado xD)_

 _Bueno... voy a ver si puedo hacer más actualizaciones esta semana!_

 _Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
